


One Crash Can End It All

by ImagineColors



Series: Twd Angst [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU-Modern Day, Hospital, Hurt Carl Grimes, Sad, Trauma, Twd Angst, You have been warned..., car crash, massive injuries, no zombies, super sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColors/pseuds/ImagineColors
Summary: It was a wonderful day for the Grimes family. All smiles, having fun, chatting, going for a drive… But it all ends, not with a bang, but with a crash.





	One Crash Can End It All

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I almost lost it when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

"Judith!" Carl laughed. "Don't eat that bug! That's gross!"

"It's good with protein," Judith told him, scooping up the ant she was looking at. 

Currently, they were at a park, taking a break from the long drive being cooped up in the car for six whole hours. They had to leave early if they wanted to make it to their destination on time. But the two children were starting to get antsy (no pun intended) and so the parents decided to let them let off some steam before still going. 

"Still gross," Carl said to his 5-year-old sister. 

Judith ate the poor ant anyway, claiming it was "just nature to eat bugs" when Carl made a disgusted face at her.

"Judith, please don't do that," Lori scolded while picking the girl up, causing a giggle to excape from the child's lips. 

"Time to go back on the road," Rick announced. 

"Good," Carl stated. "I don't want to watch Judith eat more bugs." 

The family piled up in the car and started to move again. 

*** * * ***

"What's next? Cockroaches?" Carl teased Judith. They were both bickering about the bug Judith had eaten earlier, causing Rick and Lori to try to hold in laughter. 

"_You're_ the cockroach," Judith teased back. 

"You both are cockroaches, shut it," Lori said with a smile on her face. As much as she didn't want to encourage them, she couldn't stop a laugh from excaping.

Silence filled the car for a while until Carl got bored of it and just randomly said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Libido," he said, then quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. 

"What?" Lori exclaimed in disbelief. "What did you just say?" 

"Nothing," Carl was trying not to laugh at himself, but a few chuckles made it through his hand.

"What does libido mean?" Judith asked. 

"_Carl!_" Lori yelled. "Because you said that you have to tell Judith what it means!" Lori secretly smirked, knowing what Carl's reaction would be. 

"But Moooom!" Carl complained. 

"No Carl. Tell her." 

Carl looked at Judith to see her waiting patiently with an innocent smile on her face. He sighed. 

"Okay," Carl started. "Libido means…" _Just get it over with,_ he thought. "Libido is a sexual drive to do sexual things," Carl spoke quickly, blushing.

Rick rolled his eyes, smiling. He kept driving, enjoying the trip.


End file.
